


Are You Ready

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas is pacing back and forth across the carpet, and it’s a wonder, Dean thinks, that of the two of them, here and now, Cas is the one that’s nervous.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Are You Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr [thekingslover](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com)
> 
> The prompt for this ficlet was "Are you ready?" from [this prompt list](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/625194208988364800/question-ideas-10).

Cas is pacing back and forth across the carpet, and it’s a wonder, Dean thinks, that of the two of them, here and now, Cas is the one that’s nervous.

“Hey,” Dean says, chasing on Cas’s heel until he reaches the edge of the room. Cas stops, swivels a full 180 degrees, and nearly walks into Dean. “It’s okay. It’s alright.”

“What if I mess this up?” Cas worries his fingers together.

Dean catches Cas’s hands and guides them to his chest. “What’s there to mess up?”

“I could trip,” Cas says miserably. “I could say the wrong thing, or embarrass you… Everyone’s in there, waiting and watching. I want this to be perfect, Dean. Everything has to be perfect.”

Dean reaches up and brushes his thumb across the ridge of Cas’s cheekbone. Cas, probably without even realizing, leans into his hand.

“Everything _is_ perfect, Cas,” Dean says. Cas tugs his bottom lip between his teeth, like he doesn’t quite believe, so Dean leans forward and rests their foreheads together. “The hard part’s over. We found each other. We made it work.” For too long, Dean sat on his feelings without acting, pining after Cas, thinking he couldn’t have it - have _this._ “Everything now? All gravy.”

The closeness works. Cas closes his eyes and his breathing evens out.

“All you have to say is I do,” Dean tells him.

“I do,” Cas says, and Dean laughs.

“Perfect.” Dean smooths the lapels of Cas’s tuxedo. There’s no saving his messy hair, but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. “What do you say, Cas? Are you ready to marry me?”

Cas looks at him and smiles. His hands are still shaking, but he holds onto Dean like he’ll never let go. “Yes.”


End file.
